Rising moon
by NewMoonGrl25
Summary: after breaking dawn.. this is Jacob and Renesmees story now. easier if you just read it :D a little subtle language but not much. REVIEW REVIEW..please :D x
1. love

Rising moon-

Rensesmees pov

There i was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, just thinking, thinking about a guy, a guy who i was madly in love with and he hadnt a clue about would i tell him, how would he take it, A 3 year old telling him that she was deeply and uncontrollably in love with him. more importantly how would my dad take it. Any normal dad would act strongly againgst his daughter dating, but my dad is not like the others. He had to be a vampire didn't he, who of which hates that's guys guts. O god!  
There was a knock at the door and sprung up and answered stood my best friend, my soul mate the guy who i was head over heals for. I stood still breathless everytime i saw him and this time was no different. "JAKE!!" i rapped my spaghetti like arms around him and hugged him so hard that i might break him in two. But of course he is a huge teenage werewolf so it would be impossible for me....but not for my dad, the thought of telling him shot back into my mind, luckily my dad was out hunting so he couldnt read my mind. I was so careful nowadays not to let my thoughts get heard.

"Ness??.. u going to let me in or stand out here in the pouring rain?"

"sorry, was thinking." I sheepishly answered

"What about??" he asked while strolling in with me in his arms, he gently placed me down on the sofa and sat beside me.

"You..."

"Me?? Why??...am i just that unresistable" he laughed jokingly

"....yes.....Jake i keep meaning to talk to you, i'm.... this is going to sound....stupid, im sort of in love with you" i whispered

"o.." he added

That was an answer i didn't want, i sunk right back into the sofa and hid my face which was deep in embarrassment. Then i felt a scorching heat on my face lifting my face upwards. Still closing my eyes i felt a light tingle on my lips and my heart fluttered. I slowing reopened them staring at Jake questioningly. I didn't ask questions though, i didn't want to ruin the best part of my life so far. I quickly scrambled around the sofa to kiss him back. My arms still weak from being surprised fell and i went with , there goes the most brilliant moment ever thanks to genetics.

I soon heard a deep chuckle above me. I looked up looking through my fringe to see Jake smiling with the brightest, happiest smile i would ever come across. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap, pushing back my hair. "I'm kind of in love with you too" he said still smiling. " But Ness there is one thing which might complicate things a bit."

Now i was even more confused. Firstly why there would be another complication as i already thought of every single possible one, secondly why and how would he love me anyway. A half vampire half human little girl. Ok ok age aside i do look and act like a 15 year old. Not to bad then.

" Ness. You know i told you about imprinting, how some werewolves sort of connect to others....well when you where born i kind of imprinted on you.."

I sat there shocked and bewildered for a few seconds then placed my lips on his again. I wasn't the only one who was bewildered, Jake looked more confused then i was half a second ago. More like..lost.

"don't you hate me?"

"why and how would i hate you Jacob Black, i love you. Nothing can change that."

That same happy smile appeared and he kissed my cheek and held my hand and got up.

"come on lets go to the cliff."


	2. Hideaway

That was are spot, our hidaway. But you can't really hide from werewolves and vampires as we soon found out.

We were sat innocently on the cliff watching the waves tumble hand in hand. Nothing wrong with that, when i heard jake. "o crap" i stared stunned at my Jake then realised what was up.

"DAD!! PLEASE NOTHING HAPPENED!! WE WERE JUST SITTING." I said while being dragged through the forest, jake chasing after us. As soon as i said this to my dad we where back and the whole family where there.

"HOW DARE YOU JACOB BLACK, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!!" Edward yelled at jacob

"EDWARD I CAN'T HELP THE WAY I FEEL. You of all people should know how it feels to run away your feelings" he argued back

The room fell quiet and we all stood in silence. Jake moved closer to me and took my hand. My dad snarled but jacob carried on. "Edward i love her and she loves me. You cant take another girl away from me. You found your true love and now i have. You felt how it was to lose someone you love. Dont do that to us...please."

I tightened my grip around Jakes hand in support. " dad, i love him." I glanced up at my Jake. Who was standing tall and proud. Eyes strong and steady, determined. Dad just stood there staring at Jake. I couldnt read him at all. I was going to be the strong one now. Stand up for what i belive in. As soon as i thought that dad glanced my way with weak eyes. I've never seen him like that. "Ness..??" he asked.

"dad you cant stop us being together. This is what i want. I know im making the right choice" at that moment i pulled Jake with me out the door and ran back through the woods.

I stood back at the cliff side staring over the horizon. I felt Jake's warm arms fold around my waist and he leaned on my shoulder looking over at the clear sunset sky.

"it's beauitful."

" yea, you are." He kissed my cheek " im so proud of you Ness. I turned around to hug him and at that point, standing on the cliff at sunset with the love of my life was now the best moment.


	3. chat

I woke up in bed, covers all over the place. "how did i get here, i dont remeber going to bed" i said to myself.

" that's because you fell asleep. Talking to yourself again Ness??" Jake smiled while walking through the door with pancakes and pineapple juice. I started to get up and get ready for the day ahead " ahem, where do you think your going. Its called breakfast IN BED, means you eat IN BED." I laughed with him and got back in, he got in too. It felt so at ease here in his arms, like it was ment to be.

"so what do you want to do today Miss Cullen?"

"i dont know Mr Black, a run? A nice way to start off the summer hols"

"Sure, i'll still beat you though"

" o really, I'll get ready and i'll meet you downstairs in 5 ok" i smiled. I had a plan, kind of. But Jake still sat there in my bed, arms behind his head, smiling his wide cheaky grin. " jake go! Your not watching me" i laughed while hitting him with the pillow.

" o you want to play it like that do you!" he picked up his and wacked me with it and feathers went everywhere. We couldnt stop laughing and carried on to fight. We both fell on the bed and stared at each other with dreamy eyes. He kissed my forehead and got up after 5 minutes of just laying there. "right i'll be downstairs" he smacked me one last time and ran for it down the stairs. Feathers still flying. I sat up smiling glancing around me. " that will be a job later" i rushed to get changed, i put on some short red shorts and a strappy lacy top and looked in the mirror " that should do it" i ran downstairs and jake stared at me eyes wide. I shoved my hair up in a lose flowing ponytail. I ran out the door and left him behind me still gawking.

We glided through the forest, The wind blowing through my hair. i was still beating him by a couple metres but i'll give him credit as he did ave to strip down before starting. Shame i didnt get a look in. I smiled to myself and ran faster and got to the edge of the cliff. "AHA!!" it took Jake a couple minutes to reply as clothes where required. "ok 1- no fair using your hotness card is cheating and 2- i need clothes" he chuckled.

"ok 1- using my hotness card isnt cheating its using inishative and 2-you dont need clothes" i smiled innocently.

"o really!?!" he grabbed me and pulled me forwerd, arms around my waist and he passionatly kissed me.

"maybe i should beat you more often" i joked

"you could try" he laughed.

We both wondered back through the forest hand in hand and ended up at Jake's house. We flumped on the sofa together and flipped on the t.v. i was used to watching the sports channel now, thanks to Jake and uncle Emmett.

I was getting bored of the tv andjust started to look at jake, he was far more interesting. He deep brown eyes, his tousled black hair. I could watch him forever. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

Jacobs POV

There was a sudden knock at the door i glanced at Renesmee who as ever looked beautiful. I got up and strode over to open the door. There stood Edward.

"hi Jacob.."

"Edward?" i heard Nessie get up and come stand beside me.

"dad? What are you doing here?"

"i've come to talk to Jacob, if thats ok"

"ummm...sure?" "i'll be right back Ness" i kissed her forehead and followed Edward into the forest.

"what do you want edward?"

"just to ask you somthing Jake, i know you couldnt help imprinting on her, but tell me you didnt force anything on her have you? You didnt force her to love you did you?"

I was shocked at this accusation, i stood baffled. I got the breath to answer the stupidist question i have ever heard. " ...NO!! of corse not Edward i wouldnt do that. You know i wouldnt."

"i know i know but its hard to get my head around this Jake. She's my little girl."

"you have to let her go sometime, anyway she'll always be your little girl, you wont lose her. You can trust me"

"i hope so Jake, i hope so."

We started to walk back to the house where Ness waited for us to return. I wonder what she thought, what was going through her mind. Did she think edward had ripped me apart into a milliion and one peices. There was a chuckled from edward when i thought that. I forgot the whole ming reading business.

"i dont have the strength to do that jake. As much as i would love too sometimes, it would hurt both my girls. I couldnt do that."

We got back to the house laughing and Ness jumped up from the sofa when we both walked through. A shocked expression on her face. "dont worry babe i didnt kill him" i joked and hugged Ness. "want to come in for a bit Edward?" i asked politely.

" no thanks jake i better get back. Bella doesnt know i went"

" i bet she does dad, she aint blind." Renesmee added

"somtimes it was easier when she was a human" he laughed

"yea tell me about it" i said "but then again we wouldnt have the good things we have now right." I glanced down at Ness and smiled

"right, see you kids later." And he dissapeared through the door.

"ok what happened, are you two best of friends now?" she giggled

"no. We would need more than just one chat to be even close." I smiled " but i think he understands us now" we sat back by the tv and i gave her the remote for a change. " you pick"

"finally" she laughed.


	4. Plan

Renesmee's POV

I thought it would be a good idea if i went home for a bit. Spend some time with the family. I wondered through the big white door of grampa carlise and grandma esmes house where everyone normally is. "hello??" i didnt hear nothing i walked through to the kitchen but still no one. I went up to my bedroom and still no one. There was a letter on the cabinet " Ness, we've gone hunting near canada. We wont be back till tomorrow morning, love you. Mum and Dad, and everyone else." So i had the house to myself for the night, sounds good. I got the phone out my pocket and rang jake. " hey jake it ness"

"missing me already" he chuckled

"yea always, ive got the house to myself for the night you want to come over. Watch a movie or something" i hope that didnt sound desperate or alluring.

"sure thing Ness be over in a bit." We hung up the phone and i chucked it on the bed. I wondered downstairs and sat by the piano. Just randomly playing a tune of my dads. Knock knock went the door. "ITS OPEN" Jake peered round and strolled in and sat beside me. "so what we doing tonight then??"

"dunno, what do u want to do?"

"why dont i cook dinner, i promise it wont be burnt, i hope, and we just chill out tonight."

"sounds like a plan."

Jake wondered through to the kitchen and yelled " your not aloud in here till i say so ok babe"

I smiled " YESSSS" i carried on playing while Jake was making his own noise in the kitchen.

A couple hours passed and jake was passed out on the couch. I got up to go do the washing up as quiet as i could, even though i knew jacob wouldnt be disturbed. I placed the plates in the dishwasher and went back to jake, who looked so peaceful. I kissed him with a light brush of the lips and whispered in his ear "i love you" i layed on his chest, i could here his heartbeat loud and clear. "i love you too Nessie" he whispered back. That night we fell asleep in each others arms.

"shhh let them be Edward. They aint causing no harm, let them rest" Mum whispered as i peeked through my tired eyes. "sleep baby girl. Rest those beautiful eyes" and she stroked my hair aswell as jake's. I knew all the business mum and jake had in the past. And once it did irratate me but now it's like nothing happened. It was in the past. "love you mum, love you dad" i breathed and drifted back to sleep.

Jacobs POV

The sun shone through the wide windows and lit up Resnessmee's face perfectly, even though she didnt need no sunshine to make her look perfect. She was perfect. I watched her sleep for a couple hours. I sat thinking how happy, how lucky i was. Then it occured to me what one thing i wanted more. I got up as carefully as i could and slid out the door.

Renesmee's POV

"jake..jake??" i felt around me searching for him, but found nothing. I got up and looked for him but he was no where. I peered out the window and there he was at the other end of the meadow. With..my dad? I wonder what they where talking about.

A few moments later Dad walked in but no jake. "wheres jake gone?"

"he'll be back later. He had to go"

"..oh, ok then." I asked. Did i do something wrong? I thought to myself. I huged mum and went to my room and flipped on the stereo. And drifted back to sleep.

"knock knock.." mum said while peering through the door. "Ness, are you going to ge ready?"

"ready for what?"

"the party for your dad and me,...our anniversary party"

"...shoot!!" i shot up grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower. "i'll be down in a second" mum disapeared down stairs while i shot in and out of the shower. "what do i get them, cant get wine glasses they dont drink, i cant get clothes as she proberly has everything thanks to aunt Alice. Argh what do i get."then i had an idea. Even though they proberly had it already the cant say i hate it to their daughter. I smirked to that thought. I turned on my computer and burned them a cd with our songs on it. "that ought to do it" i hoped. I dried my hair the best i could in the short amount of time i had and chucked a light blue strapless dress and some matching heals. "there...."

"umm i dont think so" said a light airy voice "ok the clothes are fine but ness your hair?"

"its the best i can do"

" well i can do better." She joked. She took it out of the ponytail and brushed through my curls and straightned it all in a swift motion. "ta da" she smiled.

"thanks Alice i look great" i rushed down the stairs and there stood Jacob in a tux which alice must of got him. He looked like somthing was up, like he was going to hurl. He gave a quick glance and stared back at the ground. I walked over to him as elegant as i could, " jakey are you ok?"

"yea im fine" still looking at the ground.

"ummmm ok then." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to mum and dad. "here this is from both of us" i gave them the cd " we hope you liked it" i saw jake look up in shock but just smiled and nodded along too please me. "thanks you too" mum gave us a big hug and pulled dad away, like she was trying to give us privacy.

All the party was done, everybody had said wha they wanted to say, at least i thought everybody had.


	5. Question

Jacobs POV

I nodded over to Edward and he nodded back in approval. I was petrified. What if this went badly. "..suck it up jake" Alice whispered " get on with it or your'll miss your chance." I stood up straight and clinked the glass, trying not to smash it. " i have something to ask," there i stood shaking not because i was angry this time though, shaking because i was scared. I turned to face Renesmee and leant down on one knee "Ness? Will you marry me??" i asked in a shy voice

Renesmee's POV

Oh..my..god i thought i stood there in shock. I knew what i wanted to say but couldnt find the words. I just blurted something out "YES" i was going for something more romantic then yes but i couldn't think. " omg yes Jake yes!!" i jumped on him in excitement and kissed him. Everyone applauded. "thank you Jake"

"thank you Ness for making me the happiest guy ever!!" he placed the ring on my finger, it was beautiful.

"it was my mothers" he said

"i love it, it's beautiful"

I cant believe im engaged. I cant believe i can be this happy. I cant stop smiling.

"So when are we goin to start?" sang Alice

"I've only just asked her." Said Jake

"and? Weddings take a long time! Ness what would you like?"

"im not saying no to the idea of a quick wedding its just a bit.....hasty??"

"just think of it this way jake. You wont need to do a thing" she smiled with her diamond like teeth

"..maybe i want too" he seemed embarrassed to say it. I squeezed his hand " yea Alice i would like to help, maybe nothing with to high importance" i giggled.

Time passed swiftly, it always did in this household. Me and jake just couldn't stop smiling. We where so happy.

"So.....where do you want to get married?"

"well thats one thing i was thinking about,if its ok with you i was thinking the cliff?..maybe..possibly"

"Jake thats a great idea!! ALICE!!!!!!" Alice shot right beside before i even finished yelling "Jake just had the best idea! Ceremony at the cliff."

".....Sure thing, i'll get right on it"

"there, were helping. O Jake i cant wait" i said

"Nor can i, but Ness i want to put some money in. Please let me help pay"

"Jake you dont have too."

"yes Jake theres no need" said Grampa Carlise.

Jake just nodded knowing he wouldnt win the conversation.

"i'll be right back baby" he got up and wondered upstairs

Jacobs POV

"alice??" i peered round the wall to see Alice buzzing around the room

"yes Jake?"

"i was just wondering if i could pick her ring and our honeymoon?"

"sure thing Jake, What where you thinking about? Caribbean? Morocco? England?"

"ummmm not exactly....more like New Zealand? The south? My sister went there on gap year once and told me all these stories. And think of the running space" i smiled

"jake that sounds amazing, it is beautiful there! Ness will love it"

"good i hope so! Thanks Alice"


	6. Light

I rushed back downstairs to find Ness talking to edward, i wasnt going to interup. They needed to catch up.

There was a sudden chill through my back

"hey big guy"

"i will never get used to you being so cold Bells"

"i bet, so how you feeling?"

"i think i'm having an out of body experiance right now"

Bella laughed a ringing giggle " you'll be fine Jake" she glanced over Renesmee " you both will."

"i got to tell my dad" i slowly peered round to bella and smirked "o dear"

"he'll be ok, he loves Ness, he'll be thrilled"

"i hope so. Anyway i guess i dont have to worry about one of the in-laws liking me unlike other people, Hey Bells" i winked

"No Jake, i will always love you like my brother, now son in law. That makes me sound really quite old doesnt it"

"yeah ancient" i laughed.

"thanks Jake love you too"

"your an amazing very young mother in law" i picked her up to give her a bear hug, ignoring the cold. " i couldnt ask for better"

"awwwww thnks Jake, hey you know the best thing about being a vamp?"

"nooooo..what??"

"i can now crush you right back!!" she laughed while trying to tackle me to the ground.

"Maybe so Bells but i can still beat your scrawny butt anyday, vampire or no vampire"

"oh yeah! Bring it on"

Bella got me and Ness dinner and left us too eat, we sat by the big open window which stared over the forest, my home,my second life. i loved just to stare at her weird as that be. My life just couldnt get any better.

I watched her sit and read in the window, she always looks so innocent, so delicate, so perfect. I just want to sit her and watch her, i cant put off telling my family even longer though. First will be my dad, then the pack. O god the pack. That will either go awful or brilliant. I dont really want to find out. They always seemed fine with Ness but this might turn out different. I kissed Nesses Forehead " i'll be back later baby, just think i better go tell dad and the pack."

"oh ok hun, dont want me to come? Help?"

"nah its ok you stay here catch up with everyone, i know you want to. You havnt seen much of them recently"

"thanks babe, see you later" she blew a kiss and carried on with the last few pages of her book. One of Bella's if i remeber right. Romeo and juilet. I never thought i would say this but can so relate to Romeo. I would die if Renesmee was taken from me. I couldnt live without her. I wouldnt live without her. It was hard just to leave the room without her i cant even start to think about her not being in my life. It was like i was stuck in a windowless room just seeing darkness around me, now she's in my life she is my light. There are no walls all i see is bright light.


	7. Family

I cautiously walked through the door to my house hoping dad wouldn't be in.

"Jake??" i heard a deep rough voice come from the kitchen.

"yeah it's me dad" i slowly strolled to the kitchen and sat down.

"whats up boy, you seem....quiet."

"nothing's wrong. I have something to tell you though." I thought its better to get to the point than to linger, i'll only over think it and scare myself half to death.

"well Jake? What is it?"

"ummm....well....me....ness...ermmm"

"you got her pregnant!"

"NO DAD NO!" ok i was wrong telling him that i proposed wouldn't be the worst, getting Ness pregnant would be much much worse"

"good. I'm to young to be a granddad. Well with the exception of Bella and just complicates things"

"dad, i proposed to Renesmee..and she said yes"

"Jake that's.....GREAT!" thank god for the last part, did he really have to pause.

"really? You don't think it's a terrible idea?"

"well maybe, but the important thing is that you two are happy and i'm guessing you are."

"yes dad completely"

"well thats all i need to know. Have you told the pack yet?"

"ermmmm no. I walked here so they couldn't find out"

"Jake, their family, go tell them now!"

"ok ok im going.." i swiftly ran out the door and stalked towards the edge of the woods. I just stared in the deep rich forest. I stood there just thinking. "how could i do this, lead up too it or get right to the point?..right to the point i think then get out of there" i stripped down and ran for it and morphed in mid air. "guys?" i thought.

"yeah mate?" answered Seth, my best mate.

"everyone i'm glad your all here i have something to say" quick to the point quick to the point!

"yeah? What is it then?" Leah snapped

"yeah Jake whats going on?" everyone said all at once.

"well...me and Renesmee are...going to get married"

"Jake that's awesome!" cheered Seth

"yeah mate that's brill" said everyone apart from one voice. Leah

"leah?"

"umm yea Jake im happy for you."

"whats wrong Leah?"

"nothing"

"sure sure nothing, i've heard that one before"

"Jake, just marrying a vampire? Really?"

"Leah she more human anyway!" added Seth

"Seth its ok. Leah she different. If you just got to know her and stop making judgements you would she how amazing she is. I love her and that's that"

"i know Jake."

"thanks, guys you will always be my family you know that"

"yeah mate always" i was so glad that we found a way around the pack secretcey thing. I would have taken so much longer doing it again.

"well i better get back to Dad."

"ok mate talk later" embry said.

When i got back to the house dad wasnt in, just a note saying "Clearwaters" was left in the kitchen. There was a sudden knock at the door, i wandered over and answered it. "seth! Alright mate"

"yeah, just wanted to congratulate you face to face."

"cheers mat. im glad you came over, i have something to ask, a favour"

"yeah anything Jake"

"would you be my best man?"

"OF COURSE!! JAKE THAT'S AWESOME!" He smiled

"Good i was hoping you would say that."

Hours passed and i passed out on the couch in front of the T.V. Seth had gone back to his to help out with some building that Charlie was doing for Their Mum. I wanted to go see Ness so badly but i though it be best to go see Leah.

I found Leah walking on the beach, arms folded looking out over the ocean.

"hey jake, do you think i could doggy paddle all the way to Europe?"

"ummm probably not."

"hmm"

"are you ok Leah?"

"yea yea all is good.""

"really?"

" sure"

"yeah sure? You really know how to convince me don't you Leah"

"its just everyone has found some one, you,Sam,Embry, Paul, Quil, even Seth, and here i am all alone"

"leah your not alone, you have the biggest family who love you."

"its not the same Jake, i want to be happy! Like you"

"you'll find some one Leah, give it time"

"yeah..time"

I gave Leah a hug as much as we both hated it and walked with her to her house.

"Leah i swear you'll find some one some day."

"i hope so. Thanks Jake, see you later."

I ran back to Nessie's and bombed it through the door.

"you and Leah?"

"huh? What?"

"apparently you two looked pretty cozy on the beach.."

"huh?"

"don't act stupid Jacob." Ok this is bad she's calling me Jacob, but what have i done? What did i do?

"im not. That 'coziness' is called friendship!"

"so you where down there with her!"

"yes but nothing happened like what you think happened! She was upset she needed a friend!"

"are you sure that's it?"

"completely, i gave her a hug and walked her back to hers like a gentleman should. Who told you this!?!"

"Rosalie.."

"well once again Blondie has got her facts wrong."

"don't call her that Jake! Ok she was wrong she was just looking out for me"

"sorry Ness, but why would you believe her? You know i would never do that to you"

" i know i know, i guess i was just shocked and caught up in the moment, it's been a busy day" i walked over and held her in my arms

"i could never hurt you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, i will always love you, always and forever"

"i was thinking Renesmee Cullen Black?"

"i thought you where going to keep your old name"

"i am but adding an extra" she smiled.

"i love it, it suites you" i innocently kissed her and held, i didn't want to let go.


	8. Betrayal

Renesmee's POV

I couldnt believe i doubted Jacob, i knew he would never do anything like that.

"jake im soooo sorri i doubted you,"

"thats ok baby, so what you doing today?" he said while wrapping his warm arms around my waist.

" i was thinking about going shopping with Alice."

"sounds good"

"yeah, how about you?"

"i'm going to go see the guys, thats a point as much as i would love to stay here with you i better get going! Love you Ness!" with that he wandered out the door and ran towards the forest.

"Alice? You want to go shopping?"

"normally i would say yeah lets get going but i cant today Ness sorry," Everyone was busy today, typical really, day i want to do something with my family they're all busy.

"ok Ali, see you later, i'll go hunting or something"

"ok babes, be safe"

"always" i called back and ran out the door, the wind blowing trough my red locks, i loved that feeling, always made me feel free.

Jacobs POV

I arrived at the Clearwaters and Leah was sitting on the doorstep muttering to herself.

"hey leah whats up?"

"hey jake want to go for a walk?" i didnt know what to say, knowing what happened before with Renesmee but i couldnt say no, she was my friend

"ummm sure Leah not for too long though" we strolled towards the beach just chatting about Seth and then suddenly the wedding. This kind of made me uncompftable knowing what we talked about yesturday.

"So Jake how the planning going?"

"Great actually, were getting married on the cliff, you know the one on the north side."

"great! Nice place that and the honeymoon? Any plans for that?"

"erm yeah actually, i'm thinking New Zealand, yoou know like my sister told us about." And then all of a sudden there was a pounding force hitting my lips.

"LEAH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!..Renesmee" I pushed her off with such force she landed a couple a metres away. Renesmee was standing by the water side, tears strolling down her perfect cheeks.


	9. Broken

Renesmess's POV

"What!?!" my heart shattered into a million peices. I stood at the waterside behind where Leah was kissing MY fiance. I felt tears stream down my cheek, but i was to angry to care that my make up was going with them i just stood there staring at them. He chucked her off but it still hurt. Knowing that it still happened. Staring right there watching. I felt useless like i was not able to move to stop it. Jacob turned to look at me tears building up in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Ness?...Baby"he reached out but i just backed off not wanting to be touched. I just stared at his out reached arm.

"Renesmee?" i glanced up at him head still facing down. With that i just ran back into the forest as quick as i could, dodging tree's replaying that scene over and over again. Not being able to get it out of my head. I got home in record time and flew trough the door, tears still streaming.

"Ness??" called mum. She quickly ran after me

"baby whats up baby breath"

"itttss...Jakkkkkeeeee....leeeaaahh...hurrrtttsssss" i could only get random words out but it seemed to work. Dad was now standing beside the bed

"i will kill him!!"

"GOOOOOODDD,iiii....toooo" i wanted to say i want to but i just couldnt get it out. I reached out my hand and placed it on their cheeks to replay the image as much as it pained me too.

"that....DOG!!"

"im not starting any arguements her but he shoved her off right babe."

"i...gueessssss" i blubbered BANG BANG BANG went the door

"NESSIE!?! PLEASE ANSWER PLEASE." Shouted a sadened voice. "please.."

"i doonnntttt...himmmm." mum glanced up at edward

"you stay here edward, i'll go talk to him." She got up and glided to the front door

Jacobs POV

"Jake."

"Please bella please let me see her" i pleaded out with a broken voice. " please let me explainnnn"

"Jake, she showed me what happened and i'm on your side, you pushed her off and i said that to her, but she doesnt want to see you yet and i have to give her what she wants."

" yeah bella. I understand. But please tell her it ment nothing i love her bella.i cant lose her"

" i know Jake, i know."

I turned around not know what to do with myself i walked towards the forest. i couldnt remember the last time i cried and i'm sure i wont forget this time. I sat by a large tree stump and just collapsed by my feet.

"Jake..i.."

"PISS OFF LEAH, YOUVE RUINED MY LIFE. THANKS TO YOU THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WONT EVEN SEE ME! NO WONDER YOUR ALONE" i cried out with everything i had left in me. Leah walked off into the distance "sorry" and she disapeared. I just sat there not moving apart from the shudders of my sobbing.

"jake..come on" it was Edward, the last person i thought to be sitting beside me.

"as much as ive tried to see the bad side of your actions i realise this wasnt your 's talking to Renesmee right now, give her time son."

"Edward i love her i would never do anything to hurt her, you know that"

"yeah i do and so does she. She'll come around i know it, she loves you too much"

"did...."i shook my head. "i hate myself for letting that thing near me!"

"No jake, you where just trying to help her and took that for granted. Go home get some rest and come back tommorrow morning ok."

Renesmee's POV

It was almost midnight and there was a whisper at my window.

"Renesmee??" i got up and opened my curtains and there hang Leah

"what the hell are you doing her you bitch."

"can we please talk please!"

"why should i"

"cause you are need to hear me out. Please" i was so close to pushing her off the window but something inside me wanted to hear her stupid as that might be.

"get in"

"thanks" she climbed through with ease and stood there in shame.

"well? What do you have to say?"

"it was my fault not jake's. I just..i don't know.i guess i was just hopeing that something would happen. Im tired of being alone."

"so you steal someone's fiance"

"i don't know i just..i don't know. Im just confused. Please just forgive him, he's pouring his heart out out there. He yelled at me and said he never wants to see me again."

"GOOD!!"

"please Ness talk to him, i take full reponsability. It was my wrong doing not his." She climbed back out the window and walked along the wet path staring at the moon. I picked up my phone and rang Jake.

"...Jake"


	10. Forgiveness

"Ness!?! I'm so so sorry, i will never see her again i will never hurt you again i."

"Jake, i love you"

"i love you too Ness, so much."

"im sorry i ignored you and made out it was all your fault."

"but Ness it was my fault i should never have let her near me in the first place."

"she's your friend of course you should see her, she came and saw me today,..to apologise, to make me see sense, Jake come over, please"

"im so glad you said that, i love you" and he hung up the phone. About 10 minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. I ran as fast as i could but dad was already there.

"dad?" he looked at me and then at Jake and shrugged.

I just stood there staring at Jake and with him staring back. All of a sudden i ran at him and jumped in his arms. "i love you, i'm so sorry I'm sorry." I blubbered again. He stroked my hair back from my face and kissed me gently on the lips. " you have no idea how sorry _i _am."

We kissed on the bed for several hours but the time flew by and before we knew it it was morning. My stomach growled, i had forgotten i hadn't eaten for a day or so.

"sounds like time for breakfast" Jake laughed. I was so glad to hear that laugh after everything that had happened. Its shocking how a couple of seconds can change everything.

A couple weeks had passed now since the ..incident. everything was going great like nothing had happened but there was one thing i had to do.

"what you doing today?" asked dad.  
"well .now don't yell at me dad"

"i think that's a bad idea" dam mind reading skills.

"hey i didn't yell!" he smiled.

"i'm going to talk to her, no fights just talking"

"does Jake no this?"

"ummm"

"thought not"

"dad please don't tell him" i pleaded. I was afraid Jake would get angry and upset. I didnt want to hurt him i know how he feels about Leah.

"please dad"

"..fine" he rolled his golden eyes at me and walked into the kitchen, i never got the point of everyone going into the kitchen randomly, they dont eat, drink anything. There came a laugh when i said that.

I walked into the woods thinking about what i would say, do even. I know i said no fights but who would know what would do when i would confront her. With that thought a big wolf walked out from behind the tree.

"i'm glad i found you, i want to talk to you." The wolf nodded and went to phase. Leah came back wearing ripped shorts and a tight white top which she obviously out grown.

"yeah?"

"i was wondering if you still want to come to the wedding? Start a fresh"

"you would want me there, i know Jake does even if doesn't show it, you are his friend"

"was..and i bet he doesn't."

"well i do Leah, i'm willing to forgive you, i'll talk to Jake ok"

"i dont want to start no more arguments Renesmee"

"i know and there wont be, he'll listen to me"

"i'll come if he is ok with it,"

"i'll meet you again and i'll bring him. He can tell you himself so you'll believe me."

"no i'll believe you."

"Leah i hope we can be friends."

"me too Ness"

I got back to the house and Jake was waiting for me. He was sitting on the sofa with Uncle Emmett watching the footie. "REF!! COME ON!!, oh hi Ness" i sat beside them and cuddled nto Jake.

"hey baby"

"hey." I kissed his cheek subtly and watched with them.

"i could play better then that!" i smirked.

"oh yea right Ness" added Uncle Emmett.

"no she probably could." Jake laughed.

"Jake can i talk to you" i got up and took his hand.

"sure sure Ness" we walked out to the woods and i looked into his eyes.

"whats up baby?"

" it's about Leah.."

"LEAH!?!"

"Yeah, now Jake dont freak on me!"

"well dont give me a reason too"

" i want her to come to the wedding, i want a fresh start with her."

"NO absolutely not"

"baby as much as you try to hide it i know you forgive her. she's your friend"

"was Ness was"

"Give her something, she came and apologised to me and tried to with you. She risked everything with my family in the house." Jake didnt say anything for a couple minutes. His face poised in concentration.

"if she does anything Ness i swear i'll kill her."

"so will i. Thank you." I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around him. Every time i kiss him it makes me spin. i just cant stop smiling.


	11. Preperation

The wedding is only a couple of days away and i couldn't be happier. There was only one more thing to do, my dress. I put all my trust into Alice i knew she wouldn't let me down, but did she have to let me wait.

" Alice come on let me seeeeeee"

"hang on, i like tormenting you"

"Alice!"

"ok ok calm down, come in."

There hung on the large wooden door was a white flowing satin dress. It was beautiful. Simple but elegant, just how i wanted it.

"oh my god Alice this is...beautiful"

"i knew you would like it! Want to try it on?"

"do you need to ask?"

"fair point" she slipped it on over my slim body and i felt like it was ment to be, like it was ment for me. I glanced into the mirror and smirked. It hung beautifully. "Ness Jake's here!" dad yelled and walked in

"Ness you look...." he had that look like if he were human he would be in tears right now. He glided over to me and hugged me so tight i couldn't breath.

"Daaaaad!cant....breath"

"sorry hunny, you look so.. beautiful."

"thanks dad, got to get changed before Jake comes up

"i'll leave you to it."

I ran down the stairs and jumped on Jake. "hey baby" he smiled

" 4 days Jake! 4 days and you'll be mine forever. Are you sure you want to carry on with the wedding" i laughed

"Well i don't know now you've said that" he smirked, i thumped him for that even though i knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"i cant wait baby."

"so we need to go to the cliff with Alice, i'm forcing her to let us help"

"good idea, who knows what she'll do else"

"hey!, come on else we'll never get going" and she ran out the door. I ran swiftly behind her and jke quickly followed in his wolf form. I never got used to the idea of my boyfriend and future husband being a wolf. Well i suppose he's dating a half vamp so i guess were even.

We got the the cliff and Jake jumped up beside me.

"right guys, considering it will only be us and Jake's family here on the cliff i was thinking you two standing here" she dragged us over to the cliff side facing each other "and everyone else over here" she pranced over to the side where the trees started.

"there isn't a lot of room up here so we'll have to make do, we'll see what happens"

"i love the idea of us here though Alice" Jake added to keep her happy.

"thank you Jake" she smiled.

"Alice we already know it will be amazing, don't panic about anything"

"me? Panic?" she smiled. " i'll see you two love birds back home ok"

"sure sure" Jake responded and Alice disappeared through the trees. We both stood and stared at each other smiling.

"i cant wait to be married to you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"me neither Jacob Black"


	12. Waiting

I woke up with the sun beaming down on me. I opened my eyes slowly to see mum sitting on my bed staring at me.

"mum you have to stop doing that."

"sorry baby."

I suddenly thought what day it was, i shot up and stared back at my mum. It was my wedding day. Mum smiled at me like she had realized what i thinking.

"i'm getting married today!"

Jacob's POV

I sat staring out the window with a huge grin on my face. Today was the day i was going to marry the best thing that ever happened to me. The door flew open and in bounded Seth, my best man. "i still don't think it's fair that you didn't have a stag do. We'll have to do it after as a celebration of you being of the market so i can have all the girls. I smiled at that and got up.

I jumped in the shower while Seth went to help my dad get changed. I just couldnt stop smiling. Yeah i was nervous but who wouldn't be on their wedding day.

"COME ON JAKE, I PROMISED ALICE WE WOULD BE READY BY 10." I shook my head and got out.

"alright alright! I'm coming. Are we going straight to the cliff?"

"no we are stopping at Bella and Edwards place. Alice wants to check you so HURRY UP else i will be the main course." he laughed.

We got into the Rabbit and made our way to edwards. We dropped the car of at the side road and walked the rest of the way. Dad found it highly amusing that seth couldnt push him through the woods as he felt like he might topple him over. Dad had it sorted he was well in fron of us going full pelt over all the bumps. Bella made sure there was a path so Billy couldnt find it to difficult to get there. Bella always thought ahead. We knocked on the door ad Edward answered. "welcome to the mans hidaway!" we strolled in and there sat Jasper,Emmett,Carlisle and Sam. I wanted sam here after everything we had done for each other.

"you look very dapper Jake"

"speak for yourself Sam, don't think Ive ever seen you with a shirt on have i?" we all laughed.

"Jake you look great Alice will be Impressed!" Said Carlise

"i hope i will be" called A little voice from outside. Alice wondered through with danced over to me and hugged me. Me and her are always going to be the best of friends even with all the complications. "look at you Jake, you do clean up well don't you."

"thank Bells, not bad yourself. Hows Ness?"

"you'll see Jake,"interrupted Alice and glided over and straightened me out.

"you'll do" she smiled. " right Bella lets go. Edward your coming with us. Carlise you in charge. 5 ok at the cliff. Tonight will have the best sunset."

"i'll get them there don't worry" we all sat down by the fire, i sat there staring into the blaze and thought of Ness, all the history we've made and are going to make.

"what you thinking about then Jake?" asked Carlise

"Renesmee" i beamed

"did i really need to ask that" he chuckled. " i'm really proud of you two. You've made each other so happy. We've all noticed."

"i cant explain how much i love her. "

"I can guess" he said.

"i think we better get going guys"

"right! Lets go Jake" we left the cottage and walked through the woods. We probably looked like something out of a bond movie. 7 men wondering through a forest in black suits looking very sharp.


	13. Today, Tomorrow, Forever

We got to the cliff side and Alice had decked the tree's with white rose like lights. White chairs where curved up around the alter. The flower decorations had candles in them which glowed like fireflies. Everything looked beautiful. Seth took me by the arm and lead me to the alter to wait.

"nervous?" Seth asked

"a little but more excited"

Everybody started to take there places at that point i knew she was near. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. A chill went right through me.

"hey Jake"

"hey bells!"

"just a quick message for you, good luck son-in-law" she smiled.

"thanks Bells"

" best friends always!"

i laughed " best buds"

"ahem" coughed Seth

"apart from you Seth" i laughed. Bella winked at me and took her place. Edward appeared from behind me and coughed to get my attention.

"how you doing kid?"

"great actually, just want to see Ness"

"you will. I haven't kidnapped her don't worry." He smirked " i hope you two are as happy as me and Bella are. Look after her Jacob"

"don't worry Edward i will."

"good, now I better go get the girl." He wondered off into the trees. Ok now i'm nervous.

"calm it Jake you'll be fine" he laughed

"got the ring?"

"yup right....ermm"

"WHAT, RIGHT WHERE!"

"Jake i'm kidding mate! It's right here in my pocket. You don't think im that stupid do you."

"well your stupid enough to trick me like that!"

"sorry mate" he chuckled.

The music started and everyone stood up. I clenched my hands to stop them from shaking but i didn't work. Rosalie strolled down the aisle, she gave me a light smile in encouragement which surprised me. Was she actually being nice? Then Alice danced down the isle with a huge grin on her face, i gave a swift wink and mouthed thank you. Different music started to play and a white silhouette appeared in the distance of the tree's. It was linked onto a dark figure, then the sun shone on them and they glistened. The white silhouette was so beautiful so perfect and pristine. Then i realized it was Renesmee. Her hair flowing in the breeze, her dress flowing too. She smirked her perfect smile and looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. She was so much like her family. That blushing her mother used to do, that reddish bronze hair of her fathers. I was so thankful to them. She approached me and gave her flowers to Alice and smiled. I took her smooth hand and became calm. I cant take my eyes off of her she so beautiful.

We read our vows while the sun set. And exchanged rings. I got hers engraved saying Today, Tomorrow, Forever. And we kissed under the velvet sky.


	14. Happiness

Me and Jake stared at each other with so much love we just couldnt be happier. I had just married the best thing in my life, my best friend, my soul mate. We got to Jake's house where Alice had set up a huge marquee full with candles and flowers. It was a huge fire hazard but i really didnt care. I smiled and took Jakes hand and went to stroll in with my husband on my arm but Alice stopped up just before the entrance.

"nope, not yet!" sang Alice.

"umm ok, why?" asked my brilliant husband. I loved calling him that. It will never grow old. Alice stood and listened to the room behind her with her hands still on us holding us back. Me and jake looked at each other asking each other the same question with our eyes. We did that alot now, talking with our eyes, we knew each other so well.

"ok now go in now!" she rushed us through the door and there stood everyone. Our closest friends our family. And on every table where a jar. I smiled as i realized what they where filled with. Little fireflies flew around as free as they would be if there there outside. Alice does make the perfect touches. Me and jake took out seats and nearly all the speeches where made. The only too left where Jake and dads. If all this where happening a couple months back i would be worried with what my dad was going to say, but now i was excited. He understood us now he felt the connection between us. He saw the love i felt for him and how jake felt for me. Dad stood swiftly up and looked so peaceful.

"i'm Nessie's dad as all of you probably know. I would like to start by thanking Alice for arranging all of this. It's beautiful and thank you for making the newlyweds even more happier. There day i bet couldn't be better.

Our beautiful Renesmee, since you where tiny i could tell you where going to do right in this world. At first i thought your choice men could be better but ive known Jake for many years now, and we've been through alot. I've seen how he treats himself and everyone around him. I cant say you've chosen the worst man. But i bet any dad could say 'you could do better' right. But honestly, you couldn't, you've got a true gentleman there, and i admit at first i wasn't the happiest was i? But i'm glad i was persuaded to give you a chance Jake. You've made my little girl the happiest girl. Thank you Jake, Thank you for being the person you are and thank you for treating our girl right. I couldn't thank you more. TOO JAKE AND NESSIE!" he held up his glass and smiled. I mouth thank you but i knew he knew what i was saying.

Jake stood up after all the applauding was finished and spoke with his charming voice.

" Thank you Edward,

On behalf of me and my beautiful wife i would like to thank all of you for coming and Alice a huge thank you to you for making the day what it is.

Nessie...when i first saw you every loving feeling came shooting into me. I knew i wanted to be in your life no matter what. Friend,brother,husband i would be there. And to be honest i'm soooooo glad you chose me to be you husband. I've never loved some one so much. I can't wait to live my life with you. With you as my beautiful wife and best friend. Thank you so much for making me the happiest guy ever.

Ive known your parents awhile now and i never imagined edward to take this well. Sorry edward but thank you for letting me be part of your family. Letting me and renesmee marry. I am forever grateful, and i hope me and Ness will be as happy as you and Bella are in years to come. Thank you."

As the night went on drinks where drunk, dances where danced and laughs where laughed. The fireflies still buzzed around the jars and the candles flickered in the mild air. I held tightly on to jake's hand while we stared deep into each others eyes. I will never get enough of him.

"congratulations you too" said a shy voice. We looked up to see Leah standing there.

"thanks" Jake muttered i kicked him under the table using my vampire strength to make a mark.

"thanks Leah! You having a good time? you look lovely"

"umm yeah thanks Ness." She wore a lilac strappy summer dress which she obviously didn't wear that often.

She passed over a box wrapped in silver paper and a small white ribbion which blew in the breeze. "thanks Leah" i delicately opened the gift and there was a wooden box with hand carved trees and running wolves. I carefully opened the lid and there where photos of me and jake and everyone inside. I looked up and leah had a Polaroid camera by her eye and snapped a photo. She placed the photo in Jake's hand and the camera in mine. "to remember the best times of your lives"

"leah.....it's beautiful, i love it" i shot up and hugged her very carefully not to hit her with the present.

"yeah leah it is amazing" Jake grabbed the camera and faced it towards us. "cheese!!"


	15. Today

We danced close under the moonlight and everyone clinked their glasses. I smiled at my Jake and kissed his smooth lips and rested my head on his broad warm chest. We swayed in the breeze while the party went on. "i could dance with you forever" i whispered in a breath. " i will love you forever" i added. The party was coming to an end and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Me and Jake stood by the door thanking everyone who was leaving giving endless hugs and kisses. Our smiles came naturally when we chatted to our friends and family. I leaned over to Jake when the line slowed. " i cant wait to get home and take these heels off! " one problem with being half human, i still feel pain!

"don't worry, I'll carry you baby, give your feet a rest"

"well thank you"

Everyone had gone now apart from mum and dad. They glided over to us. They never stop looking so happy. Mum gave me a huge hug and kiss and the same to Jake then walked out to meet Alice. Dad stood by me and Jake and smiled. " congratulations you two. I never thought i would call you my son Jake but when Nessie cam into our lives i saw the great bond between you two. No one will ever brake that."

"thanks Edward" Jake replied. Dad walked over to meet mum and me and Jake were finally alone to talk. " lets get home!"

" yes lets" came a singing voice. " we have another surprise for you two, come on!" she dragged both of us by the hand and we all walked through the forest at normal human speed. We were walking towards the beach i could hear the waves crashing against the cliff side." Where you taking us guys?" asked Jake

"you'll see" Alice giggled. "well we thought you don't want to be living at your mum and dads will you, so Esme did her magic." In front of us stood a beautiful stone house. "oh..my..." I managed to spit out. Jake's face said it all. "come on Jake!" we pushed open the big wooden door and there was a spacious cream living room and large brown sofas neatly matching the room itself. The house wasnt to big, just a normal sized family home. Perfect for us. The kitchen was equally as big. Jake would be happy here i laughed secretly. Dad smirked at that. I pulled a face at him to make him laugh. "do you like it Ness?..Jake??" Esme asked

"love it!!" Jake said. It's so what we need especially me, no more being cramped up in that tiny cabin!" we all laughed in response and went to look around the rest of the house.

**Sorry it isn't very long aint really had time. write again when i can xx**


	16. Passion

Nessie's POV

Everyone had left and it was just me and Jake in our new house all by ourselves. "so.." i said stroking the bed and wondering around trying to be sexy. I smiled when i realised how pathetic i sounded.

"so..?" he smiled. He slid his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. His hands stroked my side and fell into my hair, he gently kissed my neck working his way down to my shoulder.

" i dont want to push you into anything Ness" he whispered gently just like his touch on my shoulder. "kiss me Jake." We fell into each other like dancing birds in the sky. Each touch was like an electrical current running through me. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. "...i love you" i breathed. "i love you too Ness"

The sun shone through the large bay window and shone on to Jake's smooth perfected face. I layed there in his arms, smiling. I slid out of the bed and left him to sleep. I went to the large kitchen knowing he'll be hungry. Two warm arms slid around me while i was cooking. "hey" a deep alluring voice spoke. I turned around and kissed my husband passionately. "morning husband"

"come back to bed baby"

"im cooking breakfast for you"

"food can wait." His arms grew tighted around my waist. I found myself under his spell. He picked me up and placed me on the counter. My legs wrapped around him. 'beep beep beep beep' we both stopped and looked up staring at the smoke alarm. And glanced at each other and started to laugh. He pulled me off the counted and i stopped the oven and went back to kissing my jake.

"ok so we are going to have to get out of bed some time"

" awww do we have to?" pleaded Jake. " ok ok fine. What do you want to do today?"

" i fancy cooking, baking, at least try to without being distracted."

"i'll try not to" Jake smirked.

Jacobs POV

The smell from the kitchen was gorgeous but i promised her i wouldn't distract. i sat watching the football but not taking it in, i just wanted to go wrap my arms around her waist. i pushed myself up and walked to the kitchen. there she stood in shorts and a red strappy top, hair scrunched up in a messy bun, glasses on, apron tied. i leaned on the door frame arms folded staring at my beautiful wife.  
i strolled over and wrapped my arms around her.

"jake this is not helping" she was carrying a bag of flour and was trying to pour it into a bowl, instead she dropped the bag all over the floor. a huge cloud of whiteness over came the room. "bahaha!" she laughed " Jake! see, not helping babe" i scooped some flour into my hands and threw it over her.

"why not?" she stood there speechless.

"want to play it like that huh!" 'poof!' i was covered head to toe.


	17. Home

We sat covered head to toe in flour on the the floor hand in hand. Every moment i see her my heart flutters like a firefly in a jar trying to find a way out. Her chocolate brown eyes, her wavy bronze hair collapsing over her petite shoulders like water finding its way down a narrow path.  
"i could sit her all day and watch you ness."

She smiled shyly and kissed my lips with the softest brush of hers. "come on wolf boy, lets go for a run" she pulled me up with ease from the slate floor and held my hand tightly in hers still, like we were still gazing into each others eyes. We were still connected, i cud feel her love and passion and she wasnt even showing me with her powers. I slowed down to loose the clothes and then morph while ness ran like the wind.

We ran for abit and got some grub with doing it. Running does create an appetite! After several hours of running with the wilderness we got back home.

Flour still covered the floor like snow, footprints leading outside in a rush. I smiled and cleaned it up. I felt eyes on me from behind, " you going to help or what babe"

I carried on cleaning when a soft but demanding voice followed " well for one thing dont call me babe Jake, it's not right, i dont feel the same way, we've been through this." It was Edward, it was sort of nice that we can joke to each other now but nothing will change the fact were natural enemys.

"DAD!" renesmee bounded into the kitchen with grace and hugged her father. "what are you doing here?"

"just checking on my little girl, Rosalie's here too we just thought we would pop by."

"mum doesnt know your here does she" Nessie joked

"not exactly, she made me promise not to come and leave you be, but we miss you girl."

"dad i'm basically round the corner. Anyway we'll come see you"

"hey Ness, hows the new pet?" added Rosalie and glanced towards me.

"rose be nice would you" asked Edward else you'll be getting the brunt of it from ness and Bella.

"and i thought you were being nice and standing up for me Edward" i added "my mistake"

We could carry on taking shots at each other all day, but that would just be a waste of a day.

"guys is there something else you want if not can you go so i can spend time with my husband. We'll come see you maybe tomorrow dad, rose"

" OK honey we'll see you soon."

"love you dad love you rose"

"love you ness"


	18. Honeymoon

Renesmee's POV

Jacob can strolling out into the living room where i was slumped on the sofa. He slumped next to me, well on me and cheekily looked at me smirking.

"yes Jake?" i asked while still reading my book.

"i fancy getting away for a bit, we haven't had a honeymoon yet have we?" he questioned. I glanced at him inquisitively and said "nooo.."

He fanned too tickets in his face and closed his eyes like he was sleeping. He opened one eye to see my shocked expression. I couldn't move or speak. My eyes wide open like a rabbit in headlights.

"well by the look at your face in guessing yes!"

I slowly nodded with my eyes still bulging and mouth wide open.

He got up and went to the doorway and turned around and said " oh and by the way were going tomorrow...oh and we going to new zealand" he smiled

"I LOVE YOU!" i jumped up and sprung on him, legs wrapped, hands entwined in his hair, lips...busy"

We got busy packing, he packed two pairs of shorts and a couple shirts and underwear, i packed my whole wardrobe.

" ok ness we're not moving there babe. Its lucky you have super human strength!"

"ok so i might have got a bit carried away"

"a bit! Ness seriously"

"ok ok i'll take some out." I reopened my case and looked in it, quizzing myself what not to take.

"Babe do you need all these high heels? It new zealand not Hollywood"

"well we don't know what were doing?"

"i can tell you now you wont be needing all those high heels."

We got to the airport in record timing thanks to dad and mum.

"have a great time baby girl and you Jake look after her" said mum

"dont worry bella, you know i will."

" i know" she smiled and hugged Jake.

Dad had me wrapped in his arms, buried in his chest.

"dad..half human remember, breathings necessary." He let me go but still held my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"dad i'll be fine" i spoke to him and him only, he nodded. I grabbed his hand and mums and showed them a picture of when i was a baby, when i went on my first date with Jake, my birthdays, my wedding and now. And they knew i would be fine.

We got too our apartment by the ocean and we were in bliss.

We strolled along the water side hand in hand, it was so peaceful. This is one of those moments i will never forget. I knew jakes hand like it was my own now, warm, rough but still gentle. His face was so calm and angelic, you would never think this would be with a werewolf would you.

We got back to the apartment and Jake cooked us dinner. I set up the table on the decking so we could watch the sunset. The candles flickered in the breeze and sat peacefully watching the waves crash and listen to the birds sing goodnight.

"i'm going for a shower i'll be quick." Said Jake

"ok take your time, i'm fine sitting here" Jake got in the shower and i went to get ready for bed. I opened the wide doors to the beach and let the breeze run through my hair. I slipped into a short white silk bed gown and stood by the door, i remember the photos from mum and dad honeymoon, i felt as if i was reliving their memories, this seemed so alike. I was glad i didn't hear all the stories though, i'd rather not hear how i came about. I smiled and leaned my head against the door frame and watch the dolphins dance in the ocean. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, I held them tightly.

"you look beautiful." he whispered. He pulled me around and kissed me passionately. His hot soaking body fell into mine. I pulled him over to the bed and my arms slowly moved up and down his body while his hands were in my hair. I took off his towel and he took off my bed gown. I felt his heart pounding through his chest. I could hear mine beating so loud in my ears. We slowly moved in time with each other. our bodies close. Thinking as one.


	19. Dream

**sorry its been so long since i last wrote...and sorry this chapter is so short lol enjoy.. :) x**

Jacobs POV

A warm breeze floated through the curtain and caress Resnesmees hair, i brushed the strand back behind her ear and watched her sleep so peacefully the whole world disapeared around me, it was just me and my Nessie now, nothing can interupt us.

An hour passed with me staring at my beautiful wife whilst she dreamt. I held her hand and dreamt with her.

Renessmee's POV

There i was, running towards our cliff, getting faster and faster, my bare feet never faultering, every step pulled me along. Jake was at the cliff edge looking over un aware of my presence. I was still getting faster and faster with no end in sight. The edge getting closer and closer. Jake turned with his head down, shivering. I wanted to stop but the more i fought the faster i got. I bolted over the edge falling toward the crashing waves when i saw a little girl looking up at me from under the water, was it me? No she was too young. Who was she? I was just about to hit the water when i heard water from above.

I awoke with jolt of panic and i was sweating, sweating so much it made think whether i actually fell into my dream.

' you ok Ness?' asked a groggily jake who i must have startled when i shot up.

'ummm, yea...just a weird dream'

' really? I was holding your hand and you were dreaming about your mum and dad before i fell back to sleep'

'really? How weird' i said as i flopped back on the bed into jake's arm. I was to hot and sweaty to be in Jakes arms but i didnt care right now i just wanted him, him to surround me. We stayed like this for awile before Jake moaned about cramp

'ow ow ow cramp cramp cramp! Sorry babe got to move'

'lets go do something, anything! We cant stay in here all day'

'well i could' jake whispered into my ear before jolting right but up again

'maybe not OW! Bloody cramp! What do you want to do? Walk? Bike? Run? Swim?'

'not swim or run, i've had enough of that,' i sleepily said into my pillow.

'you've had enough of that? We've been in a plane for nearly 15 hours?' i had no answer to say so i just touched him and replayed the dream.

'ah i see' jake said whilst glancing out of the window to the beach.

'come on get changed we're going for a walk!' as he said it he through the pillow at me with just enough force to wake me up but not hurt me. We've got that down to a fine skill now, at first Jake used to forget i'm still partially human. I changed into ripped shorts and a blue tshirt of my mum's and met Jake by the window. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his back.

'what do you think it meant? The dream?' he quietly spoke.

'i dont know. I have never seen the girl before, she was so small, she looked just like...' come on lets go and grabbed his hand and left with a hurry.

We got to the top of the nearest and shortest mountain even though any mountain would be fine for either of us. We sat staring out over the bright blue ocean with not a cloud in the sky, it was hard to when the sky and ocean met, both was so blue.

'Ness? Who did she looked like?'

I sunk back against a rock behind me. ' me, she looked like me..'


	20. Awaken

Renesmee POV

The sound of the waves crashed against the rocks while i sat looking at a girl with me curly auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes in the mirror, the smell of steak wafted in through the doorway. The same girl from the dream looked back at me. The soft pale skin the rose tinted cheeks. Why was i running toward the cliff? Was it my reflection? Why was Jake looking so sad? Maybe i was cliff diving? My refection would look like she was falling to her death not watching from under the water. Jake... its just a dream Ness, just a dream right?

"Ness? Dinners ready!" i lifted my hand to see if this reflection followed my move. It did. I tilted my head to see if it followed. It did.

"Ness? Why are you waving at yourself?" i jumped right out of that pale skin of the reflection. The rose colored cheeks blossomed to a deeper shade of red.

"Jake you scared me!"

"sorry, dinners ready...are you ok babe?"

"yea fine, never better!" i slid my hands around his warm waist and sunk my head into his chest. The sweet smell of almonds and forests runs deep into my lungs. He pulls me tight and breathes into my hair. This is my safe place, no one no dream can hurt me.

I ran and ran towards the peak, my legs getting faster and faster, no tiredness in sight. Jake turned head down and walked towards to edge of the trees, towards two figures, they glisten in the sunlight. My Mother holds her hand out to Jacob whilst the other person, my father glances my way. Watching me run towards the cliff edge. He walks over to the edge, i cant stop im going to crash right into him if he doesn't move. He holds his hands out willing me to stop, he closes his eyes '_stop'_

I watch Jake's breath for reasurance not knowing whether to cry or scream, or both.

I got up washed, put my make up on, did my hair, got dressed and went to cook breakfast. I wasn't going to let these dreams ruin my honeymoon.

"something smells nice" came a groggily voice from the door frame. " someone looks nice too, as always i may add" he smiled he laced his fingers into mine. His kiss so gentle on my lips i hardly felt him yet the tingling feeling was present. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up into his arms. He turned off the oven and moved the pan still juggling me in his arms. I brushed his cheek and kissed him right back. His lips traced my neck and down my shoulder. He felt hotter this morning he felt more urgent. His hands passionate. What was the point in me changing? I smiled he brushed my lips with his "nice smile, i've missed that" how long have i been 'vacant' for? "sorry, im back now" i kissed him back so passionately he bumped into the draws. "good" he placed me onto the bed and slid his hands down my side down to my thighs. Every touch was electric. This was me and him. This was us.

Jacobs POV

When you've grown up surrounded by forests and nothing holding you back sitting on a plane for this long does get too you after awhile.

"not long baby" Ness smiled she can read me like a book now, i wouldn't be surprised if she had her fathers mind reading abilities somewhere in that jam packed brain of hers.

We got back to the house when i got the wiff of vampires coming from the house. '_if its you edward give me a sign, so i dont come in all guns blazing' _my tensed shoulders relaxed without knowing i changed my mind being that angry. Jasper, of corse. Jasper only had a certain amount of powers on me considering the whole werewolf thing but since the whole i imprinted on your niece and family alliance thing he's been able to make me relax just that little bit.

The lights burst on with the Alice jumping on Ness laughing,

"thank god your back i missed my little niece and you too Jake" she danced over and hugged me too, not as much as Ness but enough.

"welcome home you too" Bella spoke with her soft voice. I still haven't really gotten used to the whole vamp thing just yet but i still see Bella.

"tell us everything!" alice laced her hands around the both of us and sat us down on the sofa. My eyes slowly closing. I remember hearing Renesmee's voice bursting into life with no hint of tiredness there. I let her tell the story while i fell into a deep comforting sleep. I felt a blanket be placed over me and the words "sleep tight" ring in my ear. Bella was always suppose to be a mother. My best friend.


End file.
